


Beard

by Postmodernpromartheus



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postmodernpromartheus/pseuds/Postmodernpromartheus
Summary: Set somewhere before IWTB...Mulder and Scully are drifting apart.
Relationships: msr - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Beard

“Scully, what are you doing?”

“I’m picking up.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s messy and I can’t take it anymore.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“Maybe not to you, Mulder, but it is for me.”

“We can do it later. Come sit with me.”

“ _We_ , Mulder?”

“I help!”

“Really? When, exactly?”

“I helped earlier. I put away the laundry.”

-

“Don’t look at me like that, Scully!” 

“You put away the laundry?”

“Yeah. With you. I…”

 _“You_ put away the laundry?! You mean when you watched _me_ put away the laundry?”

“I was helping! You stopped me. I was folding and…”

“Folding? More like “wadding.””

“Just because I’m not as particular as you, doesn’t mean it’s not folding.”

“Mulder, I don’t want to take something out of the drawer and have it look like I slept in it.”

“Scully, I got along just fine all those years I lived alone. Did I look like a wrinkled mess?”

“You’re not the same person you were back then, Mulder. You cared more then. You put in effort back then.”

“Look, come sit with me for a bit. Let’s connect and then I swear I will help you clean up around here. Please, Scully. Come here.”

“Fine.”

“Do you want to lay down or sit up?”

“Sit up. If I lay down, I’ll be asleep in two seconds. I’m exhausted, Mulder.”

“I know, honey. You’ve been working ridiculous shifts. Can’t you cut back your hours some? It’s not healthy.”

“Damnit, Mulder! Stop asking me to cut back my hours! You know I can’t. It’s important work and kids’ lives are at stake. I wish you respected it.” 

“I do respect it. You know that. I just miss you.”

“I highly doubt that. You don’t pay any attention to me when I _am_ home. Most times you don’t come out of that damn office to even come to bed.” 

“Yeah, well I wish you respected _my_ work.”

“Are you honestly comparing my work with the insanity going on in that office?! It looks like the workings of a madman in there. All the red string. It reminds me of crime scenes.” 

“It’s not insane, Scully. I’m working on connecting dots. I’m trying to uncover something and I have to map it all out. Those crime scenes were about stalking and killing people. I really don’t appreciate you comparing my work to theirs.” 

“You’re right. I’m sorry, Mulder. That was cruel of me.”

“Look, I know you’re tired. I didn’t ask you to sit with me to fight. Let me just hold you for a bit.” 

“Fine.”

“Come here.” 

“Mulder, ow…move your arm. No not there. Here.”

“Put your head down.”

“We don’t even remember how to hold each other, Mulder.”

“We do. We’re just in a transition phase right now and we’re out of sync. We’re adjusting to you being back at work. We used to be together all the time when we were running. Now that we’re settled in, well, it’s a lot to get used to. It’ll get better.”

“I hope you’re right, Mulder. I hate this.”

“I love when you put your arms around me like that. Can I rub your back?”

“Yeah.” 

“Please, don’t cry, Scully. It’ll be ok.”

“I’m just so tired and then I come home and it’s like I don’t even know you anymore. I miss, Mulder. I miss my best friend.” 

“I’m here, Scully. I’m right here.” 

“But you’re not, Mulder. You’re not. I compete with the computer.” 

“And I compete with your job. So? What do we do? I can’t give up what I’m doing any more than you can.”

“I don’t know, Mulder. Right now, can we just pretend we’re ok?” 

“Mmmm…if you keep kissing me like that, I can. What?” 

“Mulder, didn’t you shower today?”

“I did. Why? Do I smell?”

“No. You didn’t shave, again.” 

“I’m thinking of growing a beard. I’m in the transition period and I’m trying to decide if I like it or not.” 

“Oh. You’re trying on purpose or you are using that as a way to hide the fact that you’re not taking care of yourself?”

“It’s just a beard, Scully. Men have them. It’s not a cry for help.”

“I hope that’s the truth, Mulder. I really do.” 

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m tired, Mulder. I’ve got to get up for work in the morning.” 

“Scully, come on.”

“I’m too tired to do this right now. I need to just go to bed.” 

“Do you want me to come up with you?”

“It’s up to you, Mulder. Do what you want.”

“Ok. I guess I’ll get some work done. See you in the morning, Scully.” 

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

“Scully?”

“What?”

“It’s just a beard.” 

“Goodnight, Mulder. Don’t stay up all night.” 


End file.
